1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an air freshener including a detachable filter module for filtering suctioned air.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air conditioner is classified as a cooler or a heater for controlling the temperature of air, an air freshener for removing foreign matter from air to maintain cleanliness of the air, a humidifier for supplying moisture to air, or a dehumidifier for removing moisture from air.
An air freshener includes a fan for suctioning and discharging air. The air freshener includes a filter module for filtering the suctioned air.
In some conventional air fresheners, the filter module is detachably mounted in the air freshener. The detachable filter module is separated from a main body of the air freshener to clean the filter module, and is then coupled to the main body of the air freshener to operate the air freshener.